thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg
Greg 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Greg was a college student before the outbreak. He was visiting Katrina Firestone in her dorm to ask her out on a date. Before they could go out for dinner though, an infected woman attacked the duo. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, Greg had to fight off an infected woman who turned into a walker in the dorm. After Katrina shot and killed the walker, the two escaped the college, making their way to a skyscraper, where they saw survivors on the roof. After meeting the survivors, word got out that Orlando was to be firebombed. The group then rushed out of the city, heading north on Interstate 75. It was there they encountered a roadblock. Deciding to try and move the car pileup in the morning, the group decided to camp there that night. After more survivors came upon the same roadblock and merged together, Greg became a member of the Orlando Group. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Greg joins his fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When Maurice orders the group to retreat and climb over the roadblock, Greg does so. However, as Greg is being pulled up by Katrina, walkers begin to drag Greg back down. Knowing he won't make it, Greg confesses his love to Katrina, before the walkers drag him to the ground. He goes down fighting the zombies with his bare hands, killing several before being devoured by the horde. Death Killed By *Luke ''(Indirectly Caused) *Walkers (Alive) After Luke draws the attention of walkers by firing Greg's gun into the air, Cheyenne is one of the survivors to stand their ground and shoot at the oncoming horde. After attempting to escape the horde by climbing over the roadblock, Greg is dragged back down by walkers, where he dies fighting the horde. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Greg was shown to be a little shy and socially awkward, but was always optimistic about even the worst situations. He was a sweet, nice dude as well, trying to not be too mean. In his final moments though, Greg was shown to be defiant, trying to buy Katrina as much time to escape. Appearance Greg was a man in his early twenties, with smooth black hair and brown eyes. He was taller in height at 5'11" and weighed a good 185 pounds. Abilities *'''Speed: Greg was shown to be a fast runner, able to avoid walkers through his sheer speed alone. *'Unarmed Combat': Greg was shown to be a a good unarmed fighter, able to kill several zombies using only his hands. Weapons and Items *'FN FNP': Greg acquired a handgun from Katrina after the latter shot a walker. He kept the gun on him at all times after that, drawing it when in danger. Relationships Katrina Greg had a loving relationship with Katrina, asking her out on date before the apocalypse. Despite the outbreak begininning, Greg still managed to keep good with Katrina, his positive nature uplifting Katrina's spirits. He later admitted his love to Katrina moments before his death, sending Katrina into tears, as she returned the love to Greg. Trivia Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Devouring